Climax Heroes: Justice
Climax Heroes: Justice (クライマックスヒーローズ:ジャスティス Kuraimakkusu Hīrōzu: Jasutisu) is a Bandai Namco and Eighting fighting game co-developed by Aozora for the PlayStation 3 and Wii consoles featuring most the Heisei Riders of the Kamen Rider Series with three exclusive Riders not from any of the series. It is the first of the Kamen Rider games to be released for the PlayStation 3. Gameplay Combat in the game operates on a basic three-button system, encompassing Weak Attack, Strong Attack, and Special Attacks (such as a long range attack). In addition to this, each Rider has the ability to perform a Form Change once the Rider Gauge at the bottom of the screen fills, whether by dealing or receiving damage or by charging the meter. Form Change can be used as a counter or to extend combos. A number of Riders also have the ability to summon Strikers, such as Ryuki's Contract Monster Dragredder or Den-O's DenLiner. Also, each Rider has a unique finisher called Rider Finale. This attack can only be activated when the Rider Gauge is full and press the R2 or Z button. Unlike the original Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes, every Rider has the ability to charge, but like original, the non-Rider characters still cannot. All the Riders will have a Rider Finale, the Rider Finale will change damage depending on the form of the Rider with a few Riders being able to defeat an opponent with one hit of the Rider Finale. Characters Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga Agito *Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Gills *Kamen Rider G3-X Ryuki *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider Knight *Kamen Rider Scissors *Kamen Rider Zolda *Kamen Rider Gai *Kamen Rider Raia *Kamen Rider Ouja *Kamen Rider Tiger *Kamen Rider Imperer *Kamen Rider Femme *Kamen Rider Verde *Kamen Rider Odin *Kamen Rider Alternative 555 (Faiz) *Kamen Rider Faiz *Auto Vajin *Kamen Rider Kaixa *Kamen Rider Delta *Riotrooper *Kamen Rider Psyga *Kamen Rider Orga Blade *Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Garren *Kamen Rider Chalice *Kamen Rider Leangle *Kamen Rider Lance *Kamen Rider Larc *Kamen Rider Glaive Hibiki *Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Ibuki *Kamen Rider Todoroki *Kamen Rider Shuki *Kamen Rider Kabuki Kabuto *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Gatack *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto (NPC) *Kamen Rider Kick Hopper *Kamen Rider TheBee *Kamen Rider Sasword *Kamen Rider Drake *Kamen Rider Caucasus *Worm Den-O *Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Zeronos *Kamen Rider Nega Den-O (NPC) *Kamen Rider New Den-O *Kamen Rider G Den-O *Kamen Rider Yuuki (NPC) *Kamen Rider Gaoh *Mole Imajin Kiva *Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Ixa *Kamen Rider Saga *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva *Kamen Rider Rey *Kamen Rider Arc (NPC) Decade *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Diend *Kamen Rider Abyss (NPC) *Kamen Rider Kivala W *Kamen Rider Double *Kamen Rider Accel *Kamen Rider Double CycloneAccel Xtreme (NPC) *Kamen Rider Skull *Kamen Rider Eternal *Masquerade Dopant OOO *Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider Birth *Kamen Rider Core (NPC) *Yummy Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze (DLC) Game Riders *Kamen Rider Excalibur *Kamen Rider Flash *Kamen Rider Dark Decade (NPC) Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Wii Games